Perfect Tragedy
by yours216
Summary: After the birth of their three children and a fourth on the way, Inuyasha is forced to kill his young wife to save the new child. Ten years later the family is trying to survive in the modern era.
1. Prequel

**Perfect Tragedy **

_Sequel to 'Perfect World'_

Something was wrong. There was too much blood. The only sound he could hear was his mate screaming. The scent of old blood and the gushing of fresh blood filled his senses strong he was sure he would vomit. His mate let out a final cry of agony before falling back against the bed.

"Kagome!" He shouted, patting her thigh roughly, "Stay with me, Kagome!" He was too in shock to register the true reality of the scene that was before him.

"Inu….ya…." She struggled at first then lifted her head.

"Kagome, come on. Just a little more, baby…"

She shook her head, "Inuyasha, I cant."

"Yes you can! The baby's coming, just hold on!"

Kagome grabbed his arm, "I'm dying….Koishii, save my baby." Her voice was soft from physical exhaustion and pain.

"Kagome, NO!" Tears burned his eyes, he held her hand tightly, their fingers slipped a little from the blood on his hand. "You…" his voice broke, "You're going to have this baby, Koi. We're going to have a beautiful brother or sister for Taro, Toshi and Kioko." He patted her leg to keep her attention, "Kagome, don't leave our pups! Don't leave me, Kagome!!"

She blinked and swallowed hard, "I'm not going to make it," she whimpered in pain. "Inuyasha….you have to get the baby out."

"H-How? K-Kagome?!"

"Cut me, Inuyasha."

"NO!" He leaned over her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Kagome I won't!"

She clinched her teeth. Kagome's face had drained of its color long ago, but now she began to turn white. "S-Save my baby, Inuyasha. Please." She was crying as she grabbed his arms, "If I die before you get the baby out….our baby will die." Kagome started screaming, "IF YOU LET THAT HAPPEN I WILL **_NEVER_** FORGIVE YOU!"

"K-KAGOME! You're my wife! I can't cut you! Koishii, you'll die!" He was sobbing now.

"I'm going to die either way, Love….please save my baby."

Inuyasha whimpered, kissing her over and over, "Oh Kagome!" he sobbed "Please don't make me do this!"

Her eyes rolled back into her head, "Do it! You have to save our baby!"

The look in her eyes was like nothing he had ever seen. Her sweet face pinched in agony.

"If you love me at all you will get this baby out and take care of our children after I'm gone."

"But Kagome-"

"INU-YASHA!"

_Oh kami-sama help me!_ _I can't! I can't hurt her!_ He was trembling. "You will die…"

"I'd rather die painfully so my baby can live. Inuyasha please, do this...for me and for our babies."

He whimpered as the tears continued to pour down his cheeks. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, clutching her to himself.

Kagome buried her face in his haori, her jaws clamping onto the cloth, readying herself for what was to come.

Inuyasha swallowed the bile that burned in his throat, "Kagome," he wept her name. His wife lifted her head slowly to look up at him. He pressed his lips against hers, sharing their last kiss.

"I love you, Kagome."

She managed a nod, "I love you too. I'll be waiting for you, my Love." She smiled a tiny smile and put her face against his stomach, clamping down on his shirt, trying to fill her mouth with as much haori as she could to muffle the screams until she was lifeless. She would die for her child by her husband's hand. It was the only way to leave the world of the living, the greatest way, in her mind. She knew that Inuyasha would care for their children, she trusted him more then anything. He would want to join her in death, she knew that, but she also knew that he would honor his love for her and live to care for their babies. _Kami-sama, help him to be strong. Keep my babies healthy. Toshi, Taro…Kioko be good for Daddy and help him take care of the new baby._ She breathed in his scent, savoring the sweet smell of her lover. The man who meant everything to her and always had. Her beautiful hanyou. She tensed up feeling his claws peeling back her shirt.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, "Kagome, forgive me for what I do…" He peeled her shirt away from her belly, his clawed fingers brushing against her flesh. How many times had he touched this flesh? How many times had he worshiped the perfection of this woman that was his mate? And now…he was to destroy her? Kagome. His Kagome. The human girl who loved him even though he was a hanyou. The woman who accepted him when no one else in the world would, no matter what he had done to her, no matter how many times she had cried for him, she was always by his side.

How could he destroy the one who meant the most to him? He would gladly die along with her, but her wish had been for him to raise their babies. How could he live without her?

It was as though another were guiding his claws. Kagome's attempts to muffle her cries were useless against his keen hanyou sense of hearing. He wept bitterly. She was begging him to stop with her screams. Or was it his mind begging him to stop? Her teeth bit into the flesh of his stomach, her screams grew louder until suddenly they stopped.

His jaw tightened. He dared not look at his hand, the horror that his young wife had become. The gore caused by his own hands, his claws! Inuyasha fought for sanity as he fingered through the mess. He was going to break! _No! I have to finish this! For Kagome. Save our baby. Save our baby. I have to save my baby!_ He tore through more of her but still wasn't finding the place his child laid. If he didn't hurry he would lose the child. Inuyasha sobbed, _How could I let this happen? My mate! My wife…I killed you…Kagome!_ His blood began to boil. He was going to lose it. The youkai in him could handle this. _NO! I have to focus. Kagome can wait! I have to save my baby! _

After it was all over Inuyasha hugged the sobbing healthy child against his chest. He set the little one down in the crib next to the bed Kagome lay in. Tear pouring down his face he covered Kagome's stomach and lower half with a blanket and cradled her limp form in his arms. His body shook with howling sobs. He buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Why Kagome!? Why did you make me do this!?" The hanyou screamed at his dead wife while their little son begged for food in the only way he knew how.


	2. Chapter 1

Perfect Tragedy

_Ten years later_

Kioko pushed a freshly clipped finger between the cloth of her bandana and her hair, roughly scratching at an itch behind her ear. She hated having to press her sensitive hanyou ears against her head all day but now that she and her siblings had started their schooling with the public school system any traits of hanyou origins had to be kept hidden.

She sighed and glanced over at her sister, the girl sat up listening attentively to the lecture. Toshi was always good with school work, the perfectionist. Toshi, father named her well, Kioko thought, she looks so much like Mama sometimes. Toshi, unlike her brother and sister looked the most human. Their brother Taro, kept his silver hair cut short despite their father's disapproval, whenever asked he blamed his eye color on contacts. It hurt Kioko to see her brother ashamed of his heritage; even Toshi had Grandma trim her hair sometimes.

Kioko kept her hair long like their father, he always told her that is that way Mama would have wanted it. She seemed to have a stronger bond with Inuyasha because she felt she was the most like him, not just because of her ears but because of her longing for her mother and how she had taken to the new baby after the death of their mother Kagome. She had stayed with her father while the others adjusted to the modern world, Kioko wanted stories of her mother's childhood and how her parents met. While Taro and Toshi were making friends Kioko would stay home spending many hours brushing her little brother's grey locks of silky hair entertaining him with the stories her grandmother told her.

She sighed not paying any mind to the teacher's lecture; Tomoe is turning 10 years old today. Ten years…..ten years since mother's death, ten years since father had brought them to mother's era to live a normal life.

Inuyasha lit the candles of his dead mate's shrine with shaking fingers. His youngest son was in the house with the old man doing school work, the other pups would not return home until 3:30 that afternoon. He did not like the idea of his children in a public high school but Kagome's mother had said it would be best from them. He wanted them to have the best; it's what his wife would want. Mrs. Higurashi had gone to the store to buy something to make for dinner, he would be alone.

A soft wind blew against the fur of his ears he closed his eyes and let out a long shaky breath. Cherry blossoms swirled around the shrine; he clinched his fists and lowered his head, his bangs hooding his eyes as they filled with tears.

"Kagome…" He spoke her name softly, "It's been ten years, my wife, ten long…" his voice broke with a sob, "…years."


End file.
